Oooops
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Glitchs' latest experiment goes wrong, causing some confusion for the Cains, and clearing up a few matters between Glitch and DG.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is partly inspired by my own insane plot bunnies,and another part by a picture from a friend of mine.  
Also,I think this will probably be my last Tin Man story for a while. The Plot bunnies have stopped hounding me. For the time being  
____________________________________________

DG peeked around the corner again.

Cain smiled vacantly.

"Hi." he called.

"Hi" she answered. DG ducked back around the wall. "I cant be live it!" She giggled to Glitch

"It was an accident." The inventor protested. "I didn't even mean to.....I was doing something else.... I told him not to..."

"What were you doing anyway?"

"I-I-I" Glitch stuttered. "That doesn't matter DG we got to fix this."

DG raised her eyebrows.

"Hi " Cain said again.

"Who's he talking to?" Dg whispered in confusion.

Glitch began to shrug,then his eyes widened as a familiar voice responded

"Father?"

Glitch stared open mouthed at DG,who was wide eyed in shock

"Uh-oh" She whispered.

"Father,what are you doing on the stairs?" Jeb Cain asked.

His father just continued to smile vacantly. Jeb approached him cautiously.

"And where are your _clothes_?"

"Glitch! " Came Wyatt Cains voice from the other side of the hall. "I'm going to-Oh hello princess."

Dg smiled innocently at the newly arrived, fully dressed Cain.

"Okay,someones got to explain this." Jeb descended the stairs and joined the others.

"Its called a clone. and it was an accident." Glitch replied. "I was trying to-never mind. But Cain I told you not to drink it. It wasn't finished."

"You told me not to drink it _after_ I already had." Cain retorted. "I don't know why you think you need a love potion anyway. If you just told Az how you feel-"

"It wasn't for Azka-d!" Glitch interjected. "It was for Dg and I -Oh."

He turned apologetically to the princess in was inexplicably smiling.

"Oh. I'm sorry doll I just.... Well I don't know." His synapses weren't firing right again,that was the only explanation.

What happened next took everyone by surprise,especially Glitch.  
DG grabbed his tattered coat lapels and pulled him forward,thoroughly kissing his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN** okay so this was a one shot but dr. mckeller asked me to expand on this and my bunnies are hyperactive and churned this out. Hyper bunnies is good, if history is anything to go by. It means my writers block is coming unplugged._

_  
So I dont own Tin Man.  
But they might let me keep the clones..._

_This was inspired by another picture from the same friend who inspired the end of the first. (The picture is called A Glitched Reflection, The first was simply DGXGlitch)_

"You know, I think everyone is adjusting to all the changes around here fairly well." DG ginned as she and Glitch walked down the stairs to lunch on afternoon. Wyatt Cains clone,Wy2Cain,DG had dubbed him, was standing in his usual spot halfway down the stairs He smiled vacantly and called 'hello' to anyone who passed.

"The socks go on your feet." Jeb taught Wy2 to dress himself-almost. "Not your ears."

"But my ears are cold" Wy2 whined. "Can I have a hat?"

"You don't need a hat"

"Wy1 has a hat"

"Don't call me that." Cain grunted, hurrying down the stairs. "You don't need a hat. Hats are for outside. You don't go outside."

"Wy1 has a hat" Wy2 pouted.

"Wy1 also has a frowny mopey face all the time." Glitch mumbled

DG elbowed him in the ribs.

"OW!"

Wy2 smiled vacantly at Glitch and DG "Hello"

DG smiled as she walked passed, Glitch made a slight bowing hat tipping motion.

Wy2 stared at Cain for a minute.

"Can I have a Jeb?"

DG giggled and turned to Glitch. He was studying his reflection in the mirror.

"Something wrong?"

Glitch didn't answer, just ran his hand across his zipper.

"Did you see something?" DG pressed.

"Something I didn't see." Glitch ran a finger over his reflections nose. "I'm never going to be Ambrose again. Even if they find a way to put my brain back."

DG leaned forward and gave Glitch a soft butterfly kiss.

"That's okay. Glitch is definitely an improvement to Ambrose."

He gave her a shy smile "You're just saying that because-"

He broke off as DG kissed was a long kiss,as though she would never stop.

Glitch gladly kissed back. She finally pulled away,though it was all too soon for Glitches taste.

"No I mean it. Ambrose isn't the one who found me when I was thrown back into the O.Z. Glitch was. And Ambrose would never let me kiss him like that."

Glitch smiled at her then went back to his reflection.  
Ambrose had short neat curls.

Ambrose had all his brain and could remember the whole history of the O.Z.

Ambrose had a nice coat.

But Glitch had DG.

He pulled her closer.

"Fair trade." He grinned. "Come on."

Arm in arm, Glitch and DG continued down the hall.  
From the stairs they could still hear the Cains Arguing .

" But Wy1 has a Jeb!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so Chapther three and just in time for fathers day LOl This is dedicated to Dg Sirianna-Black who asked for another chapter. I sorta reversed the piture again, 'My name isnt Glitch' As ever by Electro-rebellion of Diviart _

_So I dont own Tin Man.  
But if they let me keep the clones, im so getting a Glitch and Raw b-cause really Wy2 would be sad and lonely otherwise_

* * *

Cain approached with caution as Glitch paced the entrance hall nervously. He had just come back inside after walking in the garden with Jeb and his Clone, Wy2Cain, at Jebs insistence.

"Glitch? Is something wrong?" He asked uncertainly. Wy2 started mimicking the wiry Brunette, but Cain quickly stopped him.

"Well Er not wrong exactly just it s just that just that just that just that"

"Glitch" Cain muttered, hitting Glitch in the arm

"Ow hey! What was that for? "

"You were Glitching" Cain blinked. Normally Glitch knew when he had misfired.

"No I wasn t I was just not sure how to go on." Glitch replied with as much certainty and indignation he could muster "W-wasn t I?"

"Alright Glitch what s got you all worked up?"

"Err yes well. Ahamo is coming home today, he was in the Realm of the Unwanted clearing a few things up- Airofdays trial and what not.

Collecting a few mementos he had in his-teepee. And well-" Glitch raised his arms and flapped them back down, a habit of DGs when she was exasperated. "There s been some changes since he left." Glitch sighed, gesturing to Wy2, who smiled vacantly.

"Ahhh" Cain nodded catching on. "He doesn t know that you and Dg are err" how close had they grown? It had been a little over 6 months now.

"Together." Glitch nodded. "I'm courting her."

"What s a hamo?" Wy2 asked, startling both men.

"He s my Dad." Dg smiled radiantly as she came down the grand staircase in her half finished dress. Gold silk flapped about in small pools.

Cain hoped it would flow better when the dress was done.

"Hi" Wy2 smiled. "What's a father?"

"Well, a father is a man who takes care of you, who who loves you. Who

brought you into this world." Dg smiled softly

W2 nodded and grinned at Glitch.

"Wh what is he doing?" Glitch took an uncertain step back

"DADDY!" Wy2 exclaimed, hugging Glitch. The scientist looked to his friends for help, but Cain and DG were both laughing too hard to say or do anything.

Later that evening, Cain and Glitch argued the whole way to Ahamos welcome home ball. DG had wanted Glitch to escort her, but Cain was certain that was the last way they wanted to announce their courtship to Ahamo. So Cain and Glitch had arrived earlier with everyone else.

Jeb, after helping him get his dress coat on frontward and right side up, was keeping a close eye on Wy2Cain.

"I don t know why you insist onwearing it in the first place." Cain hissed

"I don t know why you care so much its not like anyone can see it-"

"Unless you forget again and roll your sleeves-"

"You two fight like an old married couple" Dg smirked.

She had just arrived with Raw and Azkadelia who smiled warmly and waved. From the other side of the room, Jeb and Wy2 approached at the same time.

"Oh that s so much more damage than my psychosis needed." Jeb groused.

Wy2 grinned "We'd be brothers"

"I think I m going to need therapy before this nights through"

"You look nice Dg. Well you always look nice but you look nicer than usual. I mean your always a knockout...... well I shouldn t say that because your the princess...... but I love you so maybe I can say... You just look.. wow"

"You do clean up good kid" Cain laughed. Dg grinned and gave them each a hug. Azkadelia grabbed Dg and pulled her and Glitch along

"Fathers here, come on."

In a panic, Glitch reached out and caught Cain. With a soft cry of 'Wy1', Wy2 latched on.

"Oh no you don t" Jeb and Raw caught hold and were dragged to the front of the crowd. They reached the bottom of the stairs just as Ahamo and the queen.

"Well I knew you guys were inseparable." Ahamo laughed. "But I didn t know you were glued to-" He stopped and did a double take, noting there were 2 Wyatt Cains looking back at him.

"We had a little bit of an accident." Dg smiled up at Glitch who blushed.

"Ah-Ambrose one of your experiments?"

"Glitch." Glitch corrected, quiet but tersely.

"Yes I can see that-"

"No, my name. It's Glitch"

Dg smiled and kissed his cheek. "And I m dating him. I'd never go out with Ambrose. Hed think it improper"

Ahamo stared, opened his mouth, closed it then opened it to try again.

"I-I-I-I-I-"

Wy2 nodded knowingly. "Glitching." He grinned, punching Ahamo hard in the face,knocking him to the floor and giving him a fat lip.

Azkadelia and Dg looked down. "Uhh Welcome Home daddy." Azkadelia blushed.

"Alright Spitfire." Ahamo grinned getting up. "As long as your not dating him." Ahamo sighed, jerking his thumb back at Wy2


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own tin man just the clones *Pushes Zero into cloning machine* I am trying to be nice to Ahamo. I thought Id cut him a break.

"And there has been some raids on a farm on the outskirts of Munchkin Country. I understand your familiar with the area?" Ahamo finished the scouting reports from the Realm of Unwanted.

Cain smiled Vacantly. "Hello."

"Its been two months." Dg sighed, sweeping down the stairs. "Can't you tell the Cains apart? This is Wy2Cain."

"Hello" The clone smiled. Dg returned the smile and removed the socks from his ears. "Maybe we should find something else for you to wear, Wy2. So you look a little less like Mr Cain?"

Ahamo nodded. He knew Dg was restless. "Good idea Dg. Take him out to Central City. But I want you escorted."

"I don't want to be followed around all day by a bunch of paranoid muscle men."

"Well I wouldn't tell Cain hes paranoid to his face. And I wouldn't exactly say Ambrose was Muscular...." Ahamo cut off with a laugh at Dgs enthusiastic hug.

"Really you mean it?"

"Wouldn't trust your safety to anyone else." He laughed, accepting another hug.

Wy2 smiled and joined the hug.

"Come on Wy2 lets go tell the guys." Dg grinned pulling Wy2 away. As expected, Cain was patrolling an area of the castle no one bothered protecting as nothing important was kept there. Glitch was pacing Ambroses old study, trying to remember what everything was. He smiled energetically and kissed Dg in greeting.

"Hey brings you here? Where is here?"

"I came for you. We need to take a trip into the city to get W2 some new clothes."

2 hours later found the group in the shopping district of Central city, along With Azkadellia and Raw with Kalm in tow.

Dg soon zeroed in on a shop called Otherside outfitters.

"Whoa. This is my kind of place." Dg grinned, fingering the the racks of jeans. "Alright W2 come with me." Dg selected a pair of jeans, a dark green t shirt and a black hooded sweatshirt .

"Wy2? Where did he go?" Dg looked around frantically and spotted Wy2 talking animatedly to a mannequin.

"Hey doll. What brings you here? I'm shopping with Wy1, Dg the first, the Only Az, My dad Glitch And wy1 s Jeb. I want a Jeb but Dad wont make me one."

"Wy1 said not to." Glitch replied, following Dg and Cain.

"Don't you start calling me that, Headcase." Cain growled. Dg and Raw Giggled.

"Here Wy2 I want you to try these on." Dg handed him a white t-shirt, a green and black hoodie and a loose pair of blue jeans. "Uhh in the changing room." she added cautiously as he began to undress.

Wy2 smiled and headed off to the dressing room. Jeb accompanied him.

"Now Glitch, lets see what we can find for you." DG said gleefully. Glitch ambled over and pulled down a cowboy hat.

Dg giggled. "You're not a cowboy." she grinned, pulling the hat back off his head.

Glitch pouted. Dg thought he looked so sweet she smiled and kissed him."I was never into cowboys anyway."

"Guess Ill just be an ex genius headcase then" Glitch grinned.

"Can I be a cow boy?" Dg and Glitch turned to see Wy2cain smiling back at them in low slung jeans that sat loosely across his hips, and the oversized hoodie tucked snugly into the jeans.

"Uhm you're not supposed to tuck the shirt in." Dg giggled untucking it. "And err you should probably wear underwear with it..."

"Princess?" Jeb called tentivly, stepping out from the dressing room. "Do men on the other side really walk around in these?" He walked closer to reveal black leather pants.

"If they do I'm hopping the next travel storm to the other side." Azkadellia whispered to DG.

"When I get my own Jeb, I dont think I want him wearing those." Wy2 frowned thoughtfully.

"Not too sure I like MY Jeb wearing them." Cain replied.

"I don't mind" Azkadellia giggled, causing Jeb to blush and duck back into the changing room.

"Not too bad, all in all." Dg grinned 20 minutes later, after ringing up their purchases and walking out.

"Yeah" Cain nodded. "Let's never do it again."


	5. Chapter 5

I don t own Tin man. A fact I think I ve accepted with good grace.

*Sets trap to lure Glitch into the Cloning machine.* What? What? Look If can't own the original Tin man I at least have the clones, right? Now where did I put that Raw bait?

Sorry this is a long time coming. I lacked any good Picture/prompt/ muse so I went with a quote from a seemingly unrelated movie ( This is a good indicator of where my role-play circles have gone ) "They've been flirting like this for hours"

I m going to dedicate this to Glitch and DG (Because I can) to Azzy-Dazzy-123 for requesting another chapter, to Simba who reads my stories with little idea of what s going on and to my bunnies who are nuts and love reviews.

"Of all the inconsiderate rude selfish- " Cain followed the angry voice of his son, trying to pin exactly where he was.

"Selfish? Oh you re certainly one to talk about Selfish!" Cain recognized the voice arguing with Jeb.

Azkadellia.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean IPrincess? /I think you-"

Jeb was cut off by Azkadelias derisive laugh. "Your very reason against this is selfish and petty."

Cain stopped at the door where DG Glitch and Wy2Cain were watching the fight. "What s going on?"

"Azkadelia asked Mother and Father to release Zero with a full pardon. Jeb isn t too happy about it."

Glitch nodded. "Toto bet 5 platinum s Jeb is going to yell for a week."

"That s a given." Cain replied darkly.

"Raw says blood will be spilled before the end. Waste of 15 Silvers if you ask me."

"And how much did you bet for my sons sanity and well being Head case?" Cain growled.

Glitch shook his head hurriedly. "Not a copper Cain, I'm not a betting man."

"Dg bet 10 platinum s." Wy2 said passively.

DG smiled innocently up at Cain, who merely glowered. True she was his surrogate daughter but still there was a line... somewhere.

"DG? You put a price on my son?" Cain asked dangerously.

"No" DG shook her head, her blue eyes as wide as they could go, which was pretty wide. "Mr. Cain I would never bet anything about Jeb. I love and respect both of you too much."

Cain softened slightly and nodded. "Alight. Sorry Kiddo. I guess-"

"She bet that Azka-d would wipe the floor with him before he had a chance." Glitch replied gleefully. He had to duck a second later when DG swatted at him.

"Ok I did make a bet, but technically I didn t bet anything on Jeb. I bet on Az."

Cain growled. "You re only skating off with a Minor technicality."

"If I had a Jeb already he could Help Wy1's Jeb." Wy2 said persuasively.

Glitch shook his head. "I don t think so. Azka-d is pretty strong. She s certain this is the right thing to do."

"You don t seem to agree." Cain said, watching the wiry brunette.

DG gave a light shrug. "Time will tell, I spose. I think she s going overboard trying to make up for all the damage the witch had done."

"Azkadelia not to blame." Raw intoned solemnly.

"I think she might be over compensating a bit though." DG sighed and watched Jeb and Azkadelia storm out from opposite sides of the room.

Cain shrugged and headed after his son. That was the last any of them heard about it until a month later.

Azkadellia was at breakfast with Dg and their 'family' reading over some papers. She shuffled a few aside with barely a glance and held the last one up with trembling fingers. After rapidly reading the letter twice she let out a loud whoop, startling her father and resulting in him wearing his grits.

Wy2 grinned and repeated the noise in the exact manner the eldest princess had.

"Azkadelia Bethany Gale what do you mean by making such a ruckus at the table?" The queen said sternly. Wy2 crossed his arms in front of himself just as the queen had done.

Azkadellia blushed. "Sorry mother, I- It wont happen again."

The queen smiled and went back to her scrambled eggs. "Good news I presume?"

Azkadelia nodded eagerly "The best!" she smiled and skipped out of the room. Cain furrowed his brow. Az had been dignified, responsible and ladylike since the fall of the witch. She was powerful and in control at all times. She could be somewhat aloof, though not unfriendly. (at least not to the misfit little family DG had constructed.) All in all Cain knew the Eldest princess fairly well.

Azkadellia did not iskip/i

"What was that all about?" DG wondered looking after her sister.

"Good news, the best." Wy2 replied proudly. "Weren't you Listening?"

Dg laughed. "Yes, but what's the best news?"

"Daddy makes me a Jeb?" Wy2 asked hopefully. "That would be really great news."

Glitch choked on his orange juice as the queen attempted to muffle her laughter in a napkin. Raw laughed fully as Dg leaned over and kissed the zipperheads red cheek.

"You re not getting a Jeb." Cain said darkly.

Dg smiled somatically to the Clone "You can't take care of a Jeb until you learn to take care of yourself." She said, wiping some syrup off his nose. "I mean we only just got you to wear your pants forward. And underwear with them."

Wy2 grinned proudly "Underpants under the pants. Ahamo taught me that."

"I m going to see what's going on with Azkadelia." Jeb said. "Thanks for breakfast your maj-"

"Jeb what have I asked that you call me?" The queen said mock sternly. The table laughed softly.

"Thank you Aunt Lav." Jeb smiled and gave her an awkward kiss on the check.

"I better go with him, Az can be ...stubborn." DG got up and followed Jeb, Cain rolled his eyes and finished his coffee. Then headed out to patrol some random area no one else had been assigned to.

Cain was circling back later on his way to lunch, when he heard screaming in the entrance hall.

"WELL YOU CAN TURN RIGHT BACK AND LEAVE AGAIN!"

Cain recognized Jebs voice. He sighed and headed back to the hall when his blood froze

"OH REALLY? AND JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ORDERING ME AROUND BOY? "

Cain took off at a run. He would know that voice anywhere, it haunted his dreams and darkest memories.

Zero.

He stopped in the door way where Glitch and Wy2 were watching Raw and DG, who were trying to comfort. a visibly shaking Az.

"What s he doing here?" Popped out of Cains mouth before he could stop himself.

Azkadellia gave a dry sob as Jeb and Zero continued shouting back and forth. DG glared at Cain.

"He hasn t anywhere else to go, Cain. Az was just trying to help."

Raw nodded and carefully dried the eldest princesses tears. "Good heart. Good gesture. Azkadelia not deserve chastising."

"And besides Cain." Glitch gave a spasmodic shrug. "Why are we here but for DGs invitation. Can't Azka-d invite her friends over?"

Cain quirked an eyebrow. "I'm really Sorry Azkadelia. I know it isn t your fault. It's just hard seeing as Zero- well my family was tortured under his hand. I don t think Jebs forgiven him yet."

"No! Ya think?" DG replied sarcastically. "They've been flirting like this for hours!"

Wy2 watched Jeb and Zero for a few minutes. "Flirting?" He knew flirting was what DG and Glitch did. They would shoot furtive looks at each other across the table. They would smile and look away and then look back. And sometimes Glitch would do something special for DG. Flowers or an outing or something for just the two of them.

Wy2 smiled and nodded. "Flirting."

"Wy2? you never told me why we were doing this. You umm don t have a girlfriend do you?" DG asked carefully as she arranged the roses between the candles.

"Not for me. A surprise for a friend." Wy2 smiled excitedly and set the plates the way DG showed him. She smiled. "Right. If its for Glitch, he wont make you a Jeb..."

"Not for Dad." Wy2 shook his head.

DG smiled and shrugged. "Well whoever its for, its really sweet. You re a nice guy Wy2." She set the last place and stood up, stretching. "Well if you aren t hijacking my boyfriend I think I will." She smiled mischievously and went in search of Glitch.

Wy2 smiled and went to find Jeb.

He walked unceremoniously into Jebs room.

"Wy2 we discussed knocking." Jeb sighed not even looking up from his tinman training book.

"Get dressed Doll. I got something for you." He smiled the way he saw Glitch do when he was trying to surprise DG.

"Oh Gods now I know I need therapy." Jeb buried his head in the pillow.

Wy2 tilted his head to one side and gave a spastic shrug. he pulled out an old tunic shirt black Leather pants. "Get dressed. I got a surprise."

"Okay, but could you wait outside? " Jeb asked reluctantly grabbing the clothes and going behind the changing divider. Wy2 smiled vaguely and stared at the door, saying Hello to anyone who walked by.

Jeb emerged in a few minutes changed into the clothes Wy2 had selected for him as well as a black felt fedora. "This better be good, Wy2."

Wy2 nodded. "It is. I ve seen Dad do this for DG and she was thrilled."

Jeb bit his lip. "I hope this entails a cyclemoterer then because I cant see myself getting excited over anything else DG does."

But Wy2 didn t hear him and lead the way to the grand dining room, where there were roses everywhere. A giant chandelier hung in the center, just above the table. The latter was covered in a white linen tablecloth laden down with shining silver trays that glinted in the soft candlelight.

Jebs jaw dropped. "This is - well it looks really nice but its errrm... kind of awkward."

"Awkawar?" Wy2 said. Awkward was when he tried to walk moving both feet at once. Awkward was when he followed Lord Percival Icarusdiggs into the queens gala before he remembered his pants. Awkward was that mix up with The vapors that Made Glitch fall asleep in his soup at the royal banquet.

"Yeah. I mean if you want to talk to me about something or - what ever this is about... I m okay with that but I mean this is a bit much."

Wy2 smiled. "Oh no. This isn t for me. Someone else will be joining you."

Jeb sighed and looked up as the door on the opposite end opened up. Jeb stood as Azkadelia walked in. She blushed a little and Jeb smiled warmly. Then his jaw dropped as Zero followed her in.

He stopped and glared at Jeb.

" Oh dear."

Jeb saw rather than heard Azkadelias frantic whisper. He gulped. For her sake he would keep his cool.

Zero however would not. "WHAT S GOING ON HERE?" he snarled. "Is this your idea of a joke? Some kind of sick prank Cain?"

"Yeesh again with the yelling." DG strode purposefully into the room with Glitch in tow. DG put an arm around Azkadelias shoulder.

"You would think they'd take it somewhere more private." Cain agreed, entering from the other side of the room with Raw. They stopped beside Wy2 who smiled vaguely.

Zero did a double take. "WHY IN HELL ARE THERE TWO WYATT CAINS?"

"Small mix-up chemistry experiment gone wrong." DG shrugged. "It worked out in the end. " She grinned and looked at Glitch who blushed.

"That s Cain with the stare that ll melt skin off. Wy2 is a clone."

"I was an accident." Wy2 say proudly

"Most kids are " DG giggled.

Zero shook his head. This was getting weirder and weirder. "Its almost enough to make you want to crawl back into that tin suit! But that doesn t explain why you set me up with a romantic dinner with HIM. Nasty treacherous turncoat- "

"Me the traitor? Who was it who joined the sorceress? Who was it who took delight in torturing innocent women and children just for the hell of it hunh? Who was it-"

"Stop, both of you just stop." Azkadellia said crossly. "Its over she s gone. The witch is dead and I just want it to be over."

Zero growled and glared at Cain. "It ll never be over as long as this scum is allowed in your house by that sister of yours." he turned on his heel and stormed out.

Azkadellia watched him crestfallen.

"Flirting?" Wy2 asked uncertainly. Glitch elbowed him 'Shhhh.'

"Az come on. This isn t your fault. You did what you could but ermm-" Dg looked to the others for help. "There are something s that are just out of our control... and you did what you could and ummm..." DG steered her sister to a seat "And and time will tell."

Azkadelia snorted. "That was the worst pep talk ever." Glitch and Raw nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you didnt grow up with Popsical always telling you all of lifes answers can be found along the old road."

"It uh sure seems a waste to let all that good food spoil. And after all the hard work Wy2 put in..." Cain hinted looking meaningfully to Jeb.

He took the hint and sat across from Azkadelia.

"Good idea I m starved." Glitch grinned and promptly gate crashed. DG hit him softly but Azkadellia smiled and pulled the seat out beside her for Cain. Wy2 smiled and sat down beside Glitch. DG took the other side and Raw slid in next to Cain.

Azkadelia watched the mismatched group take their seats and start talking about this and that and all kinds of things. She sat back and realized they weren t just DGs crazy little family, they were hers too.

"I ve been wondering..." Dg smiled mischievously "Who won the Bet?" 


	6. Chapter 6

"I win I win I win" Glitch smiled brightly. Cain couldnt tell if he was glitching or just excited.

"How many hands is that now, Headcase?" Cain looked suspicously at DG who smiled innocently. She had been teaching the group to play texas hold 'em, but the tinman suspect she may have forgonenthe rules in favor of her lovers hand.

"That was all my oreos." Jeb sighed and popped open a bag of cheesepuffs. Just last wee Dg Raw JebGlitch and Azkadelia had roped Cain into an ileagal trip to the other side to stock up on Junkfood. The tinman was sure they were done for when Ahamo caught them. Fortunately Dg was able to bribe him with a bag of cornchips and the promise of a yoohoo the next time they went.

"What are you doing with my clothes?"

Jebs sudden outburst pulled Cain from his reverie. He looked up to see Wy2cain, his clone fashioning a manquin from a coatrack and some of Jebs Clothing.

It was a horrible mashup. Wy2 had grabbed Jebs otherside leather pants, a light blue buttondown, burgendy vest and a green cloak. Cain had to bink several times adjust his vision.

"Im making a Jeb." wy2 grinned proudly. "Since dad wont make me one"

DG lookked pensive as Glitch stuttered out a reason he had to go.

"You know, Wy2 has been with us for almost a year now."

"About a what?" Glitch asked, forgetting DGs 'Otherside lingo'

"An anual" DG self corrected. "I think we should have a party. Balloons, cake streamers..."

"Strippers?" Jeb asked hopefully. Cain gave his son a death glare.

"And we could play party games."DG ploughed on, ignoring Jeb. " Spin the Bottle. Musical chairs Pin the tail on the donkey"

"No clowns." azkadellia shuddered. "They freak me out."

"No, no clowns. But a big ol Pinata! And a home made one at that."

"whats a pinata, Doll?" Glitch asked uncertainly.

"A paper mache hollow object. You fill it with cool stuff... treats money toys small stuff." Dg shrugged. "Then you crack it open by banging it with a stick-"

"What is it with you and sticks, kid?" Cain asked.

"and everyone grabs something." Dg finnished, ignoring Cain

"Sounds fun. Can we put some of this Junk food in it?"

Dg nodded and let offa small laugh.

"Oreos?" Jeb asked hopefully as Azkadelia snaked her hand around and stole the bag of cheese puffs.

"Can I make the pinanta? please please please please please please"

"Sure Glitch. That would be great." DG nodded. everyone started talking at once.

"Please please please please please please please please" Glitch continued until Cain punched his arm.

"Alright." Cain said loudly as everyone began quiting down. "This is going to take some time, and a lot of planning. We need to set a date. A resonable date." He added at Dgs mischevous smile.

"A month from now? We got Wy2 about that time." Dg smiled as everyone agreed. Wy2 stood back to admire his handy work.

It took several raids and a case of Yoohoo, but before the month was up, Dg had collected all the nesissary suplies.

A week before the party, Glitch presented his pinata. It was carfully striped with a varity of colors and diffrent inds of paper. It had a vaugly human form.

"It looks like one of the east end guild fighters." DG said thoughtfully after she examined it.

"Yeah well they tied me to a treeand poked me with a stick. I figured I could pay them back in kind." Glitch smiled evilly. "I invented some fun items. Something similiar to your Ip od."

"Ipod" Dg smiled.

Glitch nodded excitedly. "Yes one of those. And I put in a TDESPHTL, a planter and some seeds for an everblooming flower. and some wish pills."

DG smiled apriciativly and began fashioning a paper mache bat.

The day of the party, Dg and Azkadelia carefully set everything up, hanging the pinata from a low hanging branch.

DG and Glitch escorted Wy2 carrying his 'Jeb' out to the lawn, followed by the queen and Prince side by side with Jeb, with Raw behind being tugged along by an excited Kalm. Behind them was Toto barking and running along. Brining up the rear was Azkadellia, who had roped Zero into coming along. Everyone sat at the great picnic table except DG and Azkadellia who brought out the enourmous cake they had spent the previous day making. With a wave of her hand all the candles came to life.

"Alright,Wy2. blow out the candles and make a wish." Dg smiled as Wy2 blew out the candles in one try. DG cut the cake so everyone got a slice, then they piled presents on the table. Wy2 smiled vacantly. Dg and Ahamo helped him open each a pocket knife, a carved horse, 3 pairs of pants, 2 shirts a fedora and (from Raw judging by the deep chuckle emitted by the veiwer) a diagram showing the proper aplication of clothing. Wy2 smiled and put on his fedora.  
After cake and icecream, everyone headed out to the field to open the pinata, where Dg explained the rules once more and handed the cardboard bat to Wy2Cain, who promptly hit the youngest princess. DG poised him in front of the pinata to try again

"What did you make this thing out of? Moritanium?" Zero asked on his third turn at the pinata. Everyone had taken several turns at the pinata and though most had gotten at least one solid hit and cain hadnt once missed, there wasnt even a dent. Zero grew frustrated and pullled out his metal baton from his longcoat days.

"Well I didnt want it to break on the first swing." Glitch stammered "So I used monomers of cyanoacrylate molecules. Methyl-2-cyanoacrylate CH2=C CN. It has a molecular weight equal to 111.1, a flashpoint of 79 °C, and 1.1 times the density of water. Ethyl-2-cyanoacrylate (C6H7NO2) has a molecular weight equal to 125 and a flashpoint of 75° makes a really strong bonding agent. Like extra stong glue."

"Super glue?" Dg asked in amazement as Zero took another ineffective swing at the pinata. He threw down the bat and growled as he slumped down in his chair.

"Forget it" He groused. "It's hopeless."

Wy2 frowned uncertainly,Glitch burried his head in his hands and Azkadellia and Jeb looed helplessly to one another. But it was DGs crestfallen face that made Cain do what he did next. He pulled out his trusty 6 shooter, dubbed Betsy by ex tinman took careful aim and shot the pinata, hitting it square in the center. The pinata burts open, confetti and prizes fell about the ground. Cain held a grumbling DG until everything was gathered up except for a small red box.

Dg looked curiously at the red box and carefully opened it. She gasped at what was inside, a silver ring withh a large ruby in the center, with diamonds designed to look lie rose petals all around knelt in front of her with the gooofiest grin she ever saw spread wide on his face.

"DG.. I never felt more complete or accepted than I do with you. And when they said they couldnt place my brain back in, I didnt mind. As long as I haveyou, as long as you fill my heart with love, Im complete. Will you marry me?"

DG looked around at her friends and family. Wy2 was kneeling exactly like Glitch. Jeb and Azkadelia were both on their feet, holding hands and nodding vigorously. the king and queen smiled and looked at each other with starry eyes.

"Um doll? could i get an answer before I forget what I asked?" Glitch whispered. DG laughed and tackled him. "what took you so long?"

"Father!" a strange creature came onto the ground, spinning wildly. Cain watched it spin eractically down the lawn wondering what it was until wy2 smiled happily.

"My Jeb!" he grinned and waved as the thing gyrated toward him. cain squinted and saw it was indeed the coatrack wy2 had dressed up. The coat rack had four rigid wooden legs, and could only move by spinning them. As it came closer, Cain saw a pair of eyes and a wonky lopsided mouth was drawn into one side of the round wood knob near the top.

DG grinned. "No wonder I was so bored in Kansas! Life in the O.Z. is never dull."


End file.
